Arlian Metamorphosis
There are myths from the earlier ages of the arlian race. Tales of their species possessing the ability to change drastically. Most of the race currently believe this change is the form of a giant Arlian, but this couldn't be farther from the truth. Every 1 in 1,000,000 Arlians are capable of metamorphosis, changing themselves while their fellows remain in their races larval form their entire lives. You're one of the lucky ones who's made the change and put your race back on the path of evolutionary superiority. Arlians possessing the Giant Arlian advanced path CAN NOT take this destiny. Metamorphosis (level 31): You enter a coccoon for tier days, emerging as a new being at dawn when this time ends. Choose a package below. As part of this destiny, you may re-assign your stat scores as you see fit. You may NOT redistribute stat points, and changed stats do not get the effects from racial benefits. Hercules beetle - Your armor hardens, and you grow a large horn. You gain a natural weapon, your DR increases by 4. Your size category increases by 1. Strength must be your highest stat. Wasp - You emerge having shed your carapace, appearing slightly humanoid.You lose DR, but become able to wear armors, your flight speed becomes tripled and is your new base flight speed. You may fly even when fatigued. Once per encounter one of your attacks may pierce DR. speed must be your highest stat. Scorpion - You emerge with a large tail, and poison coursing in your veins.You gain a tail, and a poison attack. Tenacity must be your strongest stat. Mantis - You emerge from the cocoon with serrated blades on your wrists. Your standard attacks inflict damage to armor. Once per day you may render yourself undetectable. If you manage to land a blow on an opponent without being detected, you may use the Sneak attack Z-shadow class feature at your current tier. Instinct must be your highest stat. Moth - You shed your carapace, emerging humanoid, but with large mothwings that generate strange powders. Lose all Dr, but may wear armors. You may fly even when fatigued, and are able to blind, daze, and stun opponents with various powders that form on your wings once per encounter. Intelligence must be your strongest stat. Dragonfly - Your carapace is weakened, making you lighter, but far, far faster. Some creatures view your new form as a good luck omen. Your DR drops by half, but you gain two pairs of wings, your flight speed becomes doubled and is your new base flight speed. You may fly even when fatigued. When you spend a healing surge, all allies who can see you gain a +3 morale bonus to attack rolls and defense for the next tier-1 rounds. Discipline must be your highest stat. New found powers (level 35): Your new form has revealed new abilities. Select one from the following. Antlion Trap You set a cunning trap Encounter ✦ Special Standard Action Burst 3 Target: One square within melee range Effect: The moment an enemy sets foot on the target square, the antlion trap goes off, creating an area of impassable terrain equal to it's burst radius. Creatures caught in burst become immobilized until they can pass a strength check equal to the save DC of a normal encounter attack. Pheromone Mark You mark an enemy with special Pheromones that draw your allies attention Encounter ✦ Special Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One enemy in range Effect: You mark the enemy. Allies attacking the enemy marked by you have a +3 circumstance bonus to hit, and a +5 circumstance bonus on perception checks against that enemy. This mark overwrites a mark already present on a creature and vice versa. Skin Shedding You shed your skin as an attack is about to hit you, avoiding the attack but letting the enemy think they've hit you. Encounter ✦ Special Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy would hit you with a non ultimate attack Effect: You avoid the attack, suffering no damage. Any ongoing conditions you were suffering except Blind, Dominated, and Ongoing damage end immediately. Further, if you were marked, that mark is cleared from your person. Insectoid pounce You leap at an enemy, fists at the reasy. Encounter ✦ Special Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: You charge an enemy who is not outside your normal move range. Effect: Your charge becomes treated as a teleport, and can pass through impassable terrain. Your attack at the end of the charge has advantage. Second stage (level 39): You gain a secondary mutation with less extreme effects than your first metamorphosis Trap jaw - you gain a large set of mandibles. Every round you may make a bite attack as though you had natural weapons. When biting an opponent your size or smaller, you may grab them with the mandibles. Extra wings - When flying, if you don't move your total move speed, you don't incur fortitude penalties for flight. Web shooter - Once per encounter you may spend an action point on any successful attack to inflict the restrained condition (save ends) Spew acid - Once per encounter, you may spend an action point on any successful attack to inflict ongoing damage to the opponents armor Proboscis - When you restrain a foe with a grab, you may attack with your proboscis, gaining hit points equal to the damage the opponent takes. Arlian metamorphosis powers: There are no standard powers associated with this destiny. Level 40 Ultimate Power Alpha Arlian You unleash the potent potential of the Arlian Race, making your body appear to glow and emit bright green light. Daily ✦ Martial, Transformation Fullround Action Ultimate Transformation Effect: While in this form you have a transbonus of +6, a free move action every round, and your damage dice increase by 1. This form lasts for half level rounds, and it's duration can not be increased.